This invention relates to grooming devices for hair, in particular for the hair or fur of an animal, such as a cat, dog, or horse.
Grooming an animal such as a dog, cat or horse can be very time consuming, especially when the animal has extremely tangled hair or fur and especially where the animal is infested with fleas or ticks. Tangled hair or fur must often be painstakingly separated and brushed a number of times to pull out any tendency to tangle. Often, this is accomplished with vigourous brushing which can be uncomfortable to the animal. Flea or tick infested hair or fur requires the use of a very fine toothed comb in order to gather up all of the fleas or ticks resident therein, provided such ticks have not burrowed into the animal's skin. The hair or fur must, however, be untangled before a fine toothed comb can be used; otherwise, the comb will snag on tangled portions of the hair or fur, resulting in the hair or fur being pulled out of the animal.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a grooming device which accomplishes both untangling and de-fleaing and which can save a groomer time, while providing a relatively gentle groom to the animal. The present invention addresses this need.